


Schnee

by pulsesecure



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsesecure/pseuds/pulsesecure
Summary: 关于世界杯和未曾一起见过的雪。





	Schnee

·

此刻他的心脏狂喜且谨慎地撞击着肋骨，Romelu从中路传来的球仿佛刚刚应承了命运女神的亲吻，足以让他快步趟过面前的开阔空档，打出一脚刁钻又优雅的远射。皮球入网的一瞬今晚的Kevin活了过来，他开始奔跑，振臂高呼，奔向角旗杆，把身后的天球仪南十字星连同葡萄牙语的哀叹一并甩到脑后。

很快Kevin便落入一个同样浸透了淋漓快意的怀抱，Thomas心跳得甚至比他还快。在每一次凯歌高鸣的拥抱中，他们胸口的三色盾都会紧紧贴在一起。他不再在意耳边响起的到底是法语还是弗拉芒语，因为两种语言中他有着未曾变过的姓名。Marouane，Toby和Axel的臂膀紧紧围了过来，Vincent亲吻他的鬓角，Eden从队友堆里钻出来，和他飞快地击了一下掌。击掌前他下意识地在10号球裤上擦了擦手，聊胜于无地抖落些许跌倒时沾上的尘土，Kevin沉默地望着他半晌，终究没伸手帮他把沾在眉尾的草叶摘掉。

他要在90分钟乃至120分钟的时间里暂时忘却Kevin De Bruyne的前半生，扮演一台精密仪器，开球哨响前他缓缓走回自己的半场，这条路上回忆不讲道理地把他兜头淹没。他想到看台上的Michele和Mason，他们的猫，他和Michele搭着电车从Picadilly到Velocity，他们谈Mason歪歪扭扭的乳牙，谈某一场联赛或杯赛，听别人争论曼市的心脏到底是蓝是红，直到抬头就能看见伊蒂哈德天蓝色的穹顶。他想到14年的德国老酒吧播着Marmor Stein und Eishen bricht，aber unsere liebe nicht，想到那会儿André带着他买过的Schneeball，白巧克力味，很硬，是他家猫拿去表演一个寻回尚且都不会破掉的水平，他找不到店家送的小木槌于是随手拿遥控器敲碎了它，而这时的沃尔夫斯堡早已飘起鹅毛大雪。德国的雪很准时，英国不会。他想到那半年里伦敦永远不会放晴的天，合过影的更衣室和如今只有Eden会坐的长凳，想到他开着波尔多驻地的游览车，和副驾的Eden用语速不一的法语聊着没有营养的天，想到大胜安哥拉后Vincent在喇叭里喊着“我们要去法国了”，而Eden在角落里偷偷给了他一个用力到肋骨发疼的拥抱。

 

··

“我说，你是认真的？”

Eden踢起脚撑，靠着车子惯性赶上Kevin。他用着和Dries如出一辙的、仿佛环法自行车运动员一般的骑车姿势， 风衣拉链拉得很高。今日有雨。

如果以孩子数量衡量胜算，那么找Kevin对决堡垒之夜实在是一步臭棋。他不知道切尔西休息室里哪款主机游戏得票最高，但自己在曼城倒是经常被John和Raheem拉去联机。三局之后交换手柄又两盘，Eden在Thorgan的激烈吐槽下不情不愿地认输，被迫租借账号一周不说，还得给可能在四分之一决赛进球的Kevin擦靴。

“愿赌服输啊哥们儿。”Kevin面无表情地超过他。

“我还没给人擦靴庆祝过呢。”Eden变线和他一前一后，他依旧不愿意学弗莱芒语，依旧在Kevin面前把法语讲得飞快。但他也有说话慢下来的时候。13年的Eden没习惯h的发音也把pasta说成basta，英语说得虽小心谨慎但也先学会脏话，“不过你是KDB，你值得。”

“你助攻次数也不少吧？还是说你的队友更喜欢把你像个娃娃一样轮流抱起来？”

Eden原本打算超个车，务实地逮他一下子，奈何身后聊天聊了几里地的荷语大军等着过路。好在他们一群人骑得很快，没一会儿连Jan的声音都听不清了。Kevin喜欢安静，而他喜欢和Kevin待在一块儿。他们总爱偷偷跑去别人看不见的地方，当媒体滔天盖地地编排比利时双子星天才相轻的时候，他和Kevin放声大笑，他们越走越近，直到肩膀紧紧贴在一起。

“那你猜猜，要是我赢了，我会想做什么？”Eden加了个速和他肩并肩。

“要我请你吃一周的汉堡？”

“50%正确。”

“训练里一对一防你，被你过，穿档，甚至晃倒？”

“哈哈0分。”

“你练定位球的时候，我去守门？”

“不对不对。”不知是车轮惯性还是Eden有意为之，总之他们是越靠越近了。Kevin能看清他小麦色皮肤上的刺青，剃得平平整整的鬓角，甚至法语口型牵动下眉心浮现的细纹。他在摄影师的镜头里有着深灰色的眼眸，但只有Kevin知道，那其实是一种浑浊而迷蒙的绿，“我应该说，我要是进了球会想做什么。”

“估计要我模仿堡垒之夜的某个角色？反正肯定是什么蠢到家的东西。”

“我说我想吻你，你信吗？”

触及皮肤的凉意并不来自于谁的手心，而是如期落下的雨，但Eden的手掌亦拥有着类似的温度，他也曾伸手堪堪握住Kevin的小臂。他在踩下脚蹬和避开Eden双眼之间摇摆不停，仿佛被深深困进伦敦那场未曾经历过的雪。他原本能有一个和Eden共同度过的圣诞节，能一起穿上深蓝色的毛衣，给每一件装进圣诞袜里的礼物签名，或许还能有场应景的雪。然而8月份后Kevin便再没上过场，于是那个12月便成了他人生中最漫长的一个冬天。

和André一起吃过的甜品叫Schneeball，因而Schnee是雪。Eden像雪。这个有着灰绿眼睛的、浸润着了法兰西阳光的、注定为披上10号球衣而生的小个子前锋。他干净且成熟，并非独一无二却又千载难逢，在双子星一词前他们还有很多很多的注脚。和Eden在一起的快乐让Kevin想起第一次见到雪的自己，一个笨拙、深情且温柔的孩子。

他们的手肘挨到了一起，停下，没有人继续靠近。Eden和Kevin都爱用木调的须后水，若是气味的交融亦可算作广义的亲吻，那他们此刻已经吻过百次千次。一只红松鼠拖着大尾巴簌簌钻进树桩上的洞，Kevin猛然回过神来，他伸手，掌心像只缓缓飘落在叶子上的蝴蝶，捂住了Eden的脸。

“我信，但你不会。”

阵雨后的阳光剔透晶莹，穿越繁枝茂叶，把他的眼眸映成祖母绿。

 

···

中场休息时他们一前一后走进走廊深处，钉鞋摩擦混凝土的动静响得不可思议，却听不到他们以外任何人讲话的声音。Eden换了件球衣，没拉平的下摆随着走路动作微微翻起，球裤上的草叶污泥已经不见，小腿却有块浅浅的淤青。

他鬼使神差地想着自己是不是Eden第一个温柔相待的男孩，好似从来不知道他还有三个弟弟。这场仪式乍看不免太过礼貌疏离，Eden捧起他的右脚珍之重之仿佛手拿金靴奖杯，他的手指隔着泥土草叶，隔着喀山球场的烟尘，隔着浸润汗水的奔跑和几欲落泪的拥抱为他擦靴。他不愿收回的视线撞进Eden的眼睛里。灰绿色的琉璃。Kevin一瞬间不确定到底该收回右腿还是捧住他的脸，Eden一边用眼睛蛊惑他一边低下头去，极轻极快地吻了一下他的膝盖。

“我会吻你的。”他说，“你看。”

“去你妈的。”

“我会的。“他看着他，“这和我想拿法甲金靴，想拿到联赛冠军，想战胜巴西没什么区别，我说想做的事情就一定会做到，比如现在吻你。”

他们披挂的衣衫究竟是天与海的颜色，所幸灵魂里依旧是年青的红魔，只消在讴歌荣耀的乐曲中按住胸前的三色盾，他与Eden的心跳便可长久不绝地共鸣。Kevin不止一次在曼市的雪夜里看到Eden过去的幽灵。他个头很小，因此宝蓝色运动服的袖口盖过了手背，刚褪掉稚嫩金色的发丝卷作棕色的云，还是孩童模样的声线隔着簌簌落下的雪传来：Kev, Kev, 你想踢球吗。我们一起拿冠军吧。可Kevin没有去过拉卢耶维尔，小小的德龙根也不曾有过Eden足迹。因而那男孩走过雪地的动静，只是灰猫跳下窗台的足音。

有那么一瞬间他又变回了那个温柔，笨拙且深情的孩子。Kevin伸出手，掌心像只缓缓覆上树叶的蝴蝶。他捧住Eden的脸，把他拉得离自己更近了一点儿。


End file.
